It’s all Symmetry –and Mistletoe‘s fault!
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Sometimes it isn’t so easy to obtain what you want… Symmetry has to be cool, so here’s a Soul x Kid one-shot for you people! :D


SOUL EATER

Title: It's all Symmetry –and Mistletoe-'s fault!

Genre: romance, friendship, humour

Author: Allen Nara

***

Summary: Sometimes it isn't so easy to obtain what you want… (Symmetry has to be cool, so here's a Soul x Kid piece for you people!! :D)

Disclaimer: Don't own the sweet psychos there! Just own the plot.

***

Soul knew it was all in the sake of the goddess Symmetry.

He knew it well. Still, his heart really, _really_ wanted it to be because of something else too.

The boy growled, bumping his head against the kitchen table. He felt miserable, really.

The moment he started hanging out with Kid, together with Black Star and co., he felt on his skin that Kid's soul and his own were of the same substance, the same element

Anxiousness, darkness, fear, pride…. Strength.

They were so similar, yet so far away from each other.

The day in which, while the others were playing basketball, the Shinigami knocked softly on his chest with his hand asking him how he was doing (the scar still hurt a little, but in _that_ moment he was sure it was on _fire_), he felt warmth growing inside, threatening to creep on his skin.

And then… and then he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Everyone seemed to be deadly attached to their weapons and meisters. The perfect example was Black Star and Tsubaki's mutual love.

He liked Maka too. He really did. But it wasn't real love. It was some kind of brother and sister affection, maybe deeper because of their souls' contact. That was also what he told Maka, when she confessed to him during one of the Thompson sisters' parties.

And that was also when Maka started looking at Chrona in a _very _different way. But, back to the topic…

He didn't know if Death the Kid felt the same way towards his weapons. Was it affection? Love? Admiration? …Stress??

-Ah… I cannot get into his head. I never know what he's thinking…-

His doubts only aroused when the two girls kissed their meister during that same party. The boy had blushed fiercely, screaming after the two girls like a girl himself, stating they 'must not do such things in public'. He babbled like that for half an hour, until his throat went dry and he was offered something alcoholic by the sisters. Much to their amusement, since poor Kid couldn't stand his drink at all and was already tipsy.

Soul blushed.

-Well, they weren't amused at all when Kid approached me and hugged me by the shoulders… it was, like, he feared he was going to fall from a cliff or something. They looked quite excited, I think. Ok… Notes to self: Kid is terribly ambiguous when he's drunk; Kid is also terribly cute when blushing; Patty and Liz are perverts. Be careful when you'll be having sweet, symmetric sex with the cute Shinigami at his house, or you'll get recorded-

The most dangerous moment he had to go through was when, while clenching on him, Kid had come near his face with his own, looking at him with big, shining golden eyes. Soul had felt his heart beating so _hard _against his ribs that it hurt. And all Kid had to say was:

'Oh, you have some rice here' and he took away the remnant that was on the left of the white-haired boy's mouth with his thumb, before slumping against him again.

Soul growled another time.

-And that is just 'Bad memory number one'-

Actually, number two was from the New Year's eve party, this time at Maka and his apartment.

There was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and, once the countdown was over, Black Star started kissing with Tsubaki, Maka with Chrona (the latter nearly dying steaming her heart away with emotion, as silly as it can sound)… the Thompson sisters drunk somewhere in the apartment, probably playing poker with Blair… In the end, Kid and Soul were the only ones left out.

'This is not symmetric at all!' Kid had exclaimed, and his pout at the imperfection became an expression of total conviction while looking at the other boy.

'Soul, let's kiss'

The Weapon's eyes went as big as they could go. Was it the alcohol, or Kid had just suggested a lip-on-lip (possibly also battle-of-tongues) session? With that sexy glance too?

'…What..???' was the very intelligent half answer of the white-haired boy, before he was pulled under the mistletoe by Kid and the Shinigami's lips stopped his every train of thought and protest.

After a few moments (or was it hours?) Kid pulled away, leaving Soul speechless.

He watched all the other's movements like he was enchanted, when the Shinigami slowly broke the kiss, lips moving away with no hurry, then when his eyes opened just as slowly, a soft look in the golden irises, always so severe, so studying.

Soul thought he had forgotten how to breath.

For the whole evening, for the whole _month_ after, he hadn't been brave enough to look in Kid's eyes again.

Maka had obviously found out his reasons from nearly escaping from the Shinigami everytime he was there, since she was really as intelligent as she looked, but maybe more sensitive than she seemed to be too.

'Soul' the girl said in a half hard, half desperate tone, 'can you _please_ tell me what the hell are you doing?? I mean, it's not like Kid would kick you, you know. If I may say, actually, I think that he is quite waiting for you to act as a real man. He kissed you already, showed you his affection... Now it's your turn! Do this final step, com'on!'

'How can you be that sure??' Soul had answered with sadness and frustration in his expression, voice tainted with stress.

'He was drunk. And he just kissed me 'cause we were the only ones left out. Moreover, it's not like he doesn't like Patty and Liz anyway'

At that moment, Maka had looked at him with such an angry expression, he lifted his face from the kitchen table and moved as far away from her as he could.

-Safety distance first- the boy thought, sweating.

'I'm sooo going to punch you…!' the girl muttered, clenching a fist for emphasis.

'What do you want him to do? To jump you and say "oh please Soul take me right here right now"??'

At that Soul had to blush and to sweatdrop.

'Maka… are you implying that Chrona is sexually frustrating you or something…? 'Cause you never, _never _said anything remotely implying _sex_ in your _whole_ life'

This time it was the meister's turn to blush.

'I…! You! She…! Soul! Don't change topic!!' she exclaimed, face growing redder and redder, pointing her index finger at him. He waved it away.

'Whatever… I don't really want to know about your sex life, you know…'

'Soul!!!'

Soul's eyes went wide and he said, out of the blue

'Maka, did you know that the Thompson sisters are perverts? They drooled on Kid and me when he came up to me on their party'

The girl sweatdropped.

'Eh, if you just knew, how many pics they took, of you two kissing during New Year's eve…'

'…. WHAT????'

***

Kid's veins started popping, as he stood still in front of his open closet.

'Liz…Patty... take those pictures away from my sight!! Now!'

'Awww Kid, com'on' Liz said, pretending to pout. 'You _do_ look cute together. And, you also _do _like those pics'

'They look haaaaaand-someeeee' Patty chirped, climbing on her sister's shoulders. 'And you have the best pic in your diary! Give it back, Kid!'

'W-What??' the boy exclaimed, bodily flushing. He coughed in his fist. '…No way, it's mine'

'But, you said you were giving up on him, since he's a moron'

Kid closed the piece of furniture and looked at the floor, scratching his cheek.

'I-I know, but… it's difficult' he said with sadness. He sighed and his shoulders slumped down.

'What a kicked dog. You have never been such a quitter before, Kid! You punched the world's enemies of symmetry with all you'd got, and now you're acting like this 'cause your special person is dim???' Liz exclaimed, pinching the Shinigami's cheek. Kid grimaced.

'Yeah, like it's easy…! And he surely likes Maka anyway… did you see how he looks at her? I am not going to win this battle… and… and…'

The boy sighed, slumping down more.

'…And?' the sisters chorused, looking at him close.

'… And those damn stripes are not symmetric at all! _That_'s why he doesn't like me! I'm a loser! I'm _emo_! I dieeee'

The girls looked at each other, then shook their heads.

***

After consoling him in some way, the Thompson sisters left the Shinigami alone in his room.

-What good babysitters we have become…- Liz thought, then turned at the sound of the bell ringing.

'I'm goooing!' Patty exclaimed, opening the door.

'Hey, Patty'

The girl blinked and grinned happily.

'Oh!! Hi S-'

The younger sister wasn't able to reply, since the older one shut her mouth with a hand.

'Shhh! Great thing that you're here Soul! I just had a plan in mind…' she whispered to the other two, who were looking at her with puzzled expressions.

-Kind of lucky we aren't just babysitters for real… I think we'd soon get fired…-

***

Liz's plan was very simple, though effective: Soul just had to go inside Kid's room, surprise him and talk to him. Period.

The white-haired boy actually liked it for it's simplicity.

-Some of the best songs I heard were very simple too, but without being cheap-

The thing that made him feel both amused and guilty was the look they threw at him before he could go and 'accomplish the mission': it was a 'hurt him and you'll see the deepest part of Hell' look. He surely took long for mustering up the courage to talk to Kid… but it was nice to see how his weapons really cared for their meister's feelings.

Soul was actually secretly pleased about the fact they weren't in love with each other too. It made him gain more confidence, which seemed to never be enough in situations like those.

The white-haired boy stopped his train of thought and slowly opened Kid's room's door, trying to be noiseless.

The Shinigami was sitting in a big red armchair, a book on his lap. He turned a page, before taking a sip from the tea cup he kept in his right hand.

-He looks quite worried- Soul mused, studying him. The weapon's eyes travelled up and down the sitting figure, resting again on the other's face.

The armchair was facing the wall, so that the afternoon sunlight enlightened Kid's profile, making his features look ethereal and covered with gold.

Without moving his eyes away, Soul entered the room slowly, leaning on the doorframe with his shoulder, arms crossed.

The ring in the Shinigami's left hand sparkled softly, as he took another sip from the cup.

'Hey Kid'

Said boy's eyes went wide, as he spat the tea without much elegance.

Soul's crooked grin became wide as he started chuckling.

'S-Soul…??' Kid turned to him, eyes still wide and blushing, drying his mouth with a tissue.

The weapon started laughing louder, embracing his stomach as he leant to the doorframe with his back.

'Do-don't laugh like that!!' the Shinigami exclaimed in embarrassment, blush growing fast.

After a few moments the other could finally stand up normally, drying his eyes, even though his shoulders were still shaking a little.

'Sorry' Soul apologised lightly and put his hands in his pockets.

'Uhm… how are you?' he continued with an uncertain voice, looking at the shelf full of books on the side. It was difficult to stand Kid's eyes on himself without awkwardness, but it was even more difficult to look _into_ his eyes. Soul noticed a strange object on the shelf and he walked toward the piece of furniture in a slow pace. The weapon took the strange box in his hands, looking at it carefully.

'… I'm okay' Kid answered, closing his book and leaving it on the coffee-table, beside the cup.

Soul opened the box in his hands and discovered a poker set inside it.

'You play poker, Kid?' the white-haired boy asked, grinning. He never thought the other could be into such a game.

'N-Not really… I don't even know the rules, to be sincere…' the Shinigami answered with a soft voice, then turned again towards the weapon.

'Soul…' he started unsure, looking for the other's sight. Soul turned too. This time, his eyes went straight to Kid's, locking with them.

The white-haired boy let the box on the shelf and walked towards the other.

'Kid…' he muttered once he was in front of the Shinigami, kneeling down.

He let his knees meet the floor, arms crossed on Kid's legs.

The meister looked at Soul with the slightest blush, their glances still locked together.

'I… I've been wanting to tell you something… for quite long, now…' he started, red irises trembling lightly.

Kid kept silent. His mouth felt dry as his heartbeat went wild.

-Is it really, _really_ finally happening?- was the Shinigami's only thought, as he rigidly sat in the armchair. Soul's arms on his legs were warm and the closeness, the intimacy of the other's gesture as he leant on him with ease made Kid feel like it was just a dream. The weapon's warmth felt real, though.

As Soul started talking again, he felt dizzy.

'…Would you give me a chance, Kid?'

The white-haired boy's expression was serious while he looked at the Shinigami for a reaction, for an answer, which didn't seem to be coming soon. He kept talking, nervous.

'I-I want to be with y-' the weapon wasn't able to finish his statement, because Kid took his face in his hands and kissed him on the lips, stopping his speech.

Soul blushed and after a few moments he responded to the kiss too, closing his eyes, as his hands moved to the other's sides, resting there in a possessive way.

The feeling of the weapon's hands sliding on his tights up to his sides made the Shinigami flush fiercely.

When he broke the contact, he looked shyly in Soul's eyes.

'Is that enough for an answer?'

Soul made his trademark crooked grin, as he pulled Kid towards himself for another kiss. One hand moved on the other's nape, fingers interlacing with the longer black tresses of the meister's hair.

***

'Patty! Let me take a look!'

The younger sister grinned with pride as she showed the pictures freshly taken to the other.

Liz drooled over them before complaining.

'It's not faiiiir… I was beside you! But your pictures look better! Gimme copies, please?'

'Yup yup sis, don't worry! There will be as many copies as you want…' Patty said, the smile on her face expanding.

Somehow, Liz knew that something was up.

***

And she was right.

The day after, many students were not just passing hurriedly through the corridors and the entrance of the school to have classes. Actually, many of them had gathered in different groups, as if they were looking at something.

Soul approached one of those groups, yawning. He had woke up later than usual and Maka had just given up on waking him up as she usually did. The night before had been sleepless for the weapon, for good reasons though.

He smiled as he thought about how much Kid and he talked, about everything and nothing… and how much they _kissed_ each other too. The Shinigami's lips were red, that early morning… he wondered if they were still like that at eight o' clock. Soul couldn't help but find cute that the colours of Kid's mouth and cheeks matched.

When the weapon had said it aloud to the other, the meister had just put a hand on his face, covering his eyes, and he had kissed Soul again, in a softer way than before.

-Oh yes, that was really nice-

'Soul!! You're finally here!' Maka greeted him, as she turned away from the bunch of people gathered a little further. Soul finally snapped out of his daydream and looked at the girl.

'Aye… sorry. What's happening there?'

The meister looked at him with a cooing smile and a light blush, covering her mouth with a hand.

The white-haired boy looked at her, puzzled.

'Here' the girl said, handing him a paper.

'You could tell me you finally got him, you shy, silly albino' Maka giggled, and waited for her weapon to say something.

She felt very amused as she looked how Soul's eyes went from sleepy to wide, his mouth gaping.

'…WHAT??' he exclaimed, blushing furiously as he looked at the picture in his hands.

It was actually a very good shot, if he had to be sincere.

The light from the window was just nice, and Kid's face… and he was kissing him…

'SOUL!!! YOU SHINIGAMI MOLESTER!!' Black Star ran towards them and patted his male friend on the shoulder. Or it must had been his real intention, since he sent the poor, shocked guy to the floor. With good reflexes, Soul saved the picture though.

'B-Black Star… What the hell…' he growled from the floor, hoping no-one heard the half-scream, even if it was a really weak hope.

'You could've told me, ya know! Aren't we best friends??'

'I'm sooo thinking the same too' Kirik came up too from another group of people, Fire and Thunder at his heels. The two children were jumping around, playing with some pics and throwing them around.

'Well, I can always tell you now' Soul smiled crookedly, accepting Kirik's hand and standing up.

Black Star looked at him with arms crossed.

'You better explain well, mate, coz ya just sinned against God by stealing the centre of attention! So you know!'

Soul chuckled, a hand on his neck.

'I know, I know…'

'…Soul?' Kid came up to him a little shyly.

'Kid… your weapons are great photographers, you know' Soul grinned, showing the pic in his hand to the other, who just facepalmed.

'So you know already…'

'I guess _everyone_ knows, now. Not that I mind it, though' Soul shrugged, and pecked the Shinigami on the lips.

Kid blushed, gesticulating wildly.

S-Soul! We shouldn't…!'

'I just don't care what they say. I like you. That is only our business'

Kid looked at him and smiled slightly, still a little embarrassed.

'I like you too'

At that, both Black Star and Kirik whistled, and the girls kept on giggling.

Soul grinned and took his boyfriend by the hand. He wanted to take him somewhere more peaceful, while stealing some other pic from the walls. He really wanted to have a bunch of them around his own room.

'Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kid'

The boys turned towards the voice. Maka's father was looking at them, slightly embarrassed.

'Shinigami-sama wants you both. Hurry up' he said, and gestured them to follow him.

The boys looked at each other warily, before living their friends.

***

'Aw, today children grow so fast' Shinigami said in his nasal voice, drying a tear from his eye.

'I would never have expected you to have a boy as your first fiancé, Kid-kun' Kid's father paused, as the boy looked forward, though sheepishly. Soul scowled deeply.

'But I'm so proud I have such a broad-minded kid! Sob!' Shinigami started crying in a very comic way, Death Scythe patting him on the shoulder.

The younger weapon's expression changed into a more relaxed one.

'Now, father… I don't think you have to worry so much about me growing…' Kid said in a voice that was firm but soft, though he was quite ashamed of his father's reaction. Why did Soul have to go through this too? It was making him feel awkward more and more…

'You!!!' Shinigami exclaimed suddenly, pointing one wet, rectangular finger towards Soul, who just raised an eyebrow.

'…Yes, Shinigami-sama?' he sweatdropped, waiting for the black figure to get to the point.

'Never dare to make my Kid cry, or I'll Shinigami-chop you! And, my chops are definitely more painful that Maka-chan's' Shinigami said, and dried away all the tears left.

Soul smiled slightly.

'Don't you worry, Shinigami-sama. I'll do my best'

And with that, he took Kid's hand and headed out of the room with his boyfriend.

***

That day, all the school got to know that Kid and Soul were together. Most of the girls that caught a glance of them squealed, others stared at them in awe. The only people that did not look too pleased were just the ones that had been drooling after them.

***

*...Months later...*

Soul moved the glass in circles, the bright liquid inside it moving in smooth circles.

He wasn't much the champagne type, but he didn't despise it at all.

'Soul' Kid called after him, joining him with a glass of champagne in his hand too.

Everyone was counting down the seconds to the new year, ready to open more bottles.

Soul smiled at him. As his eyes moved away from the other's face, he caught a glimpse of the mistletoe they were rightly under. The Shinigami didn't seem to have noticed though.

As the countdown was over and Black Star, Maka, Chrona and everyone else were cheering the new year, Soul wrapped the free arm around his boyfriend's waist.

'Happy new year, Kid' the weapon said softly, before kissing the other eagerly.

Kid blushed as he kissed him back.

Once the contact was broken, they toasted their glasses.

'Happy new year, Soul'

The end

VII


End file.
